The Lucky One
by qunnyv19
Summary: Temari merasa tidak beruntung karena memiliki kekasih seperti Shikamaru. /"—aku rasa kau sudah tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu setiap saat. Aku rasa kau tahu aku sudah memberikanmu hatiku sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Aku rasa kau tahu aku sudah melukismu di hatiku menjadi lukisan paling indah." "Kau tidak merasa beruntung karena memiliki kekasih sepertiku, ya?"/ RnR? ;)


"Haloooooooooo semua! Lihat, Neji-_kun_ baik sekali padaku, gelang ini, bagus kan?" gadis dengan paras imut dan rambut bercepol dua menunjukkan gelang perak dengan lambang huruf N dan T di tengahnya yang dihubungkan dengan hati kepada keempat temannya yang lain, yang kelihatan sekali kalau itu barang mahal.

Keempat temannya yang lain menatap kagum terhadap gelang yang bertengger manis di lengan kiri gadis bercepol dua yang berteriak heboh tadi, Tenten. Ya, Tenten kekasih Hyuuga Neji, sepupunya Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku gadis yang beruntung." Tenten mengucapkannya dengan bangga, lalu memamerkan gelangnya sekali lagi.

Yang lain masih melongo. Mereka berlima sekarang berkumpul di kelas Tenten, kelas XI-IPA-4. Ya, mereka semua adalah siswi Konoha High School.

Si gadis berambut pirang dikuncir _ponytail_ dan berparas cantik mirip _Barbie_, menatap iri pada gelang tersebut. Tetapi kemudian dia buru-buru berkata—

"Aku juga beruntung, lho! Sai-_kun_ pemuda yang berbakat! Lihat saja, baru umur enam belas tahun saja sudah bisa membuat pameran lukisan sendiri! Malah, tak jarang kalau lukisannya aku …"

Ino— atau lengkapnya Yamanaka Ino— yang tadi menyebut-nyebut nama Sai— tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan muka merona merah.

"Wah, enak ya punya kekasih pelukis. Bisa dimintai untuk melukis. Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ mana tertarik hal-hal begituan. Dia kan sibuk dengan basketnya," si gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu dengan sepasang mata _emerald_ berkata lesu kepada teman-temannya.

"Tapi Sasuke_mu_ itu kan terkenal, Sakura-_chan_. Banyak sekali _fans_nya di sekolah ini," ujar gadis berkuncir empat melirik sekilas kepada gadis berambut _pink_ di sebelahnya.

"Iya ya, Temari-_chan_. Berarti aku juga gadis yang beruntung, dong?" kini si gadis _pink_— Haruno Sakura— tersenyum ceria dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Yang lain manggut-manggut menyetujui perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Kalau Naruto_mu_ bagaimana, Hinata-_chan_?" Ino berkata kepada gadis pemalu berambut _indigo_ di hadapannya yang daritadi diam saja.

"Di-dia ba-baik sekali pa-padaku, Ino -_chan_. Waktu i-itu Neji-_kun_ pernah berkata kepada Na-Naruto-_kun_ kalau aku demam. Naruto-_kun_ langsung da-datang ke rumahku, padahal ha-hari sudah malam." Pipi Hinata langsung merona merah sekali.

Yang lain langsung berdecak-decak kagum.

"Wah, Hinata-_chan_ juga beruntung, ya, punya kekasih seperti Naruto yang perhatian. Kalau Temari-_chan_, bagaimana?" Tenten mengguncang-guncang tubuh Temari— gadis berkuncir empat— yang menelungkup di atas meja.

"Temari-_chan_?"

Yang lain ikut mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

Sakura menghela napas.

"Dia tertidur."

**THE LUCKY ONE**

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**aruto by **M**asashi **K**ishimoto  
**T**he **L**ucky **O**ne by _qunnyv19  
**created:**** 19.04.2013**_**  
**_**published: 19.04.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**R**ated: **T  
****G**enre: **R**omance

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s). Think that Temari at the same years with Shikamaru and the others.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Sabaku no Temari atau yang biasanya hanya dipanggil Temari, adalah salah satu siswi di Konoha High School. Dia cantik, namun tegas. Dia tidak suka berdandan seperti teman-teman yang lainnya, atau bergosip ria. Kadang, dia hanya mendengarkan teman-temannya— Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata— jika mereka sedang bergosip. Dia kadang nimbrung sekali-kali.

Tapi hari ini, dia tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan yang dibahas.

Sungguh, dia _sangat_ tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan yang kali ini dibahas.

"Wah, enak ya punya kekasih pelukis. Bisa dimintai untuk melukis. Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ mana tertarik hal-hal begituan. Dia kan sibuk dengan basketnya," terdengar suara Sakura di telinga Temari.

"Tapi Sasuke_mu_ itu kan terkenal, Sakura-_chan_. Banyak sekali _fans_nya di sekolah ini." Temari melirik sekilas kepada Sakura.

Sesungguhnya dia sudah kesal tingkat maksimal. Kesal sekesal-kesalnya.

"Iya ya, Temari-_chan_. Berarti aku juga gadis yang beruntung, dong?" Sakura memandang mereka satu persatu dengan wajah berbinar.

Dengan malas-malasan, Temari mengangguk-angguk.

Topik tentang gadis-beruntung-karena-mempunyai-kekasih-yang-menu rut-mereka-hebat membuat Temari naik darah.

Temari menelungkupkan badannya di meja, berjaga-jaga supaya jika ada yang mau bertanya tentang kisah Temari dengan kekasihnya.

"—kalau Temari-_chan_, bagaimana?" suara Tenten terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Temari.

_Lancarkan aksi, pura-pura tidur. Jangan biarkan mereka menanyaiku soal Shikamaru-_kun_._

Benar saja, mereka mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Temari.

"Dia tertidur," ujar Sakura.

Yang lain ber oh ria lalu melanjutkan gosip tentang gadis-beruntung-karena-mempunyai-kekasih-yang-menu rut-mereka-hebat.

Temari menghembuskan napas lega dalam (kepura-puraan) tidurnya.

Kenapa Temari membenci topik ini?

Kenapa?

Temari tidak membenci kekasihnya— Shikamaru. Tidak. Dia mencintai Shikamaru dengan sepenuh hati. Namun yang membuatnya enggan untuk bergabung dengan topik ini adalah satu.

Menurut Temari, Shikamaru tidak pernah membuatnya sebagai gadis yang beruntung karena menjadi kekasih Shikamaru— cowok berambut hitam yang diikat menyerupai nanas yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya dengan wajah mengantuk.

Shikamaru— lengkapnya Nara Shikamaru— tidak kaya seperti Neji, kekasih Tenten.

Shikamaru tidak jago menggambar seperti Sai, kekasih Ino.

Shikamaru tidak populer dan dikejar-kejar oleh banyak gadis seperti Sasuke, kekasih Sakura.

Shikamaru tidak perhatian seperti Naruto, kekasih Hinata. Boro-boro perhatian, hobinya saja tidur sambil memandangi awan di atas atap rumah!

Apa coba, yang bisa dia banggakan dari seorang Shikamaru?

Tanpa sadar, Temari mendengus.

Keempat temannya menyadari Temari sudah 'bangun' dari tidurnya, dan segera menghentikan pembicaraan mereka tentang gadis beruntung.

"Kau tadi tidur, Temari-_chan_? Astaga, tidak biasanya kau tidur. Kau kan paling rajin di antara kita," Ino menepuk-nepuk pundak Temari.

Temari hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oh iya, Temari-_chan_. Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru memperlakukanmu?"

Tiba-tiba Temari menjadi gagap.

"Umm— eh— maaf, semua. Aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu. Ada yang harus kukerjakan. Nanti saat istirahat aku kembali lagi, _bye_!" Temari buru-buru bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan melesat keluar dengan berlari.

Keempat temannya melongo, lalu mengangkat bahunya bersamaan.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Shikamaru segera menghampiri Temari, seperti biasanya. Pulang bersama. Rumah mereka searah.

Temari menghampiri Shikamaru malas-malasan, lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang dalam diam.

Semenjak pembicaraan teman-temannya tentang gadis beruntung, Temari sering melamun di kelas. Saat istirahatpun, dia tidak ke kelas Tenten seperti biasanya. Dia berdiam diri di kelas, seolah mencari celah agar dia bisa mencari kelebihan Shikamaru.

Tidak ada.

Shikamaru sepertinya tidak menyadari perubahan Temari, jadi dia juga cuek, seperti biasanya.

"Mau ke taman dulu?" tanya Shikamaru setelah selama sepuluh menit mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam. Taman. Biasanya kalau Shikamaru atau Temari tidak ada tugas, mereka berdua ke taman dekat rumah mereka. Tidak bisa dibilang taman, sebenarnya. Tidak ada bangku panjang seperti di taman biasanya, tidak ada bunga, tidak ada ayunan dan sebagainya. Yang ada hanya tempat yang luas yang dikelilingi rumput-rumput. Tapi Shikamaru menyebut itu taman walaupun Temari menyebutnya padang-rumput-yang-sangat-dicintai-Shikamaru.

Temari mengangguk saja.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Biasanya, saat pulang sekolah, mereka pasti bergandengan tangan dan Temari akan berceloteh riang walaupun Shikamaru hanya merespon sekenanya.

Tapi sekarang tidak. Bergandengan tanganpun tidak.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru _lagi_, tanpa basa-basi.

Temari langsung menoleh menyadari Shikamaru bertanya kepadanya.

"Eh? Umm— tidak," jawab Temari agak gugup, memilin-milin baju seragamnya yang bagian bawah sampai kusut.

"Oh."

_Krik_.

_Punya cowok kok kayak gini. Kenapa nggak peka banget sih kalo ceweknya butuh lebih dari 'oh'?_

* * *

Taman. Atau padang-rumput-yang-sangat-dicintai-Shikamaru. Entahlah.

Shikamaru lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas rumput-rumput, dan menghempaskan dirinya sendiri ke sebelah tasnya, lalu dia berbaring menatap awan, seperti biasanya.

Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk tempat yang berada di sebelahnya, tanda kalau dia ingin Temari ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

Temari menurutinya lalu berbaring di sebelahnya dan ikut-ikutan menatap awan, walaupun sebenarnya menurutnya ini sangat membosankan.

Shikamaru menguap.

Temari hanya menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tidur jam berapa kau semalam?"

"Sepuluh malam."

"Bangun jam?"

"Enam pagi," jawab Shikamaru singkat, lalu menguap lagi.

Dan seharusnya mereka masuk pukul 06.30. Jadi, Shikamaru bangun setengah jam sebelum masuk sekolah.

"Bagus sekali, Shika-_kun_," keluh Temari, lalu memalingkan pandangan ke awan yang sedang bergerak-gerak.

Mereka diam lagi. Menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan, meniup rambut dan seragam mereka.

Sekitar dua puluh menit mereka berdiam seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Temari tidak tahan lagi, dan mulai menyusun kalimat untuk berkata sesuatu kepada Shikamaru.

Temari berdehem.

"Ehm."

Otomatis Shikamaru menoleh, dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tadi Tenten bercerita dan menunjukkan kepadaku bahwa dia dibelikan oleh Neji, kekasihnya, sebuah gelang mahal dengan ukiran inisial nama mereka di tengahnya, yang disambungkan dengan lambang hati."

"Oh."

_Bunuh aku, _Kami-sama_._

"Umm, terus tadi Ino juga memamerkan Sai yang sudah membuka pameran sendiri untuk lukisannya di usianya yang masih muda, Shika-_kun_."

"Oh."

Temari mencoba sabar.

"Umm, Shika-_kun_. Sasuke itu populer sekali, ya. Dia juga dikejar-kejar oleh banyak gadis. Beruntung sekali Sakura bisa menjadi kekasihnya."

"Ya."

_Krik_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru-_kun_. Aku dengar dari Hinata-_chan_ kalau Naruto rela malam-malam ke rumahnya karena Neji memberitahunya bahwa Hinata sedang sakit demam."

Hening sebentar sampai akhirnya terdengar 'oh' dari bibir Shikamaru.

Temari membiarkan dirinya menyumpah-nyumpah dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, Temari berusaha memikirkan celah lagi tentang kelebihan Shikamaru.

Umm. Tampan. Bagi Temari, sih. Jenius. Ya. IQnya dua ratus ke atas, tidak mungkin jika tidak jenius. Dan, apalagi? Oh ya, kelebihannya untuk tidur lebih lama dari orang-orang _normal_ lainnya.

"Sudah?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba, membuat Temari terlonjak kaget.

"A— apanya sudah?"

"Kau sudah selesai ceritanya?"

"Err, sudah. Kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya, dan mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Temari. Temari yang ngeri gara-gara dipandangi tajamoleh Shikamaru, ikut-ikutan mengambil posisi duduk dan duduk di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Dengar," kata Shikamaru, matanya memandang tajam Temari. Temari bergidik, tapi berusaha tenang.

"Aku memang tidak kaya."

Temari diam, tapi berusaha untuk memberanikan diri menatap mata Shikamaru.

"Aku memang tidak pandai melukis."

Temari masih diam, tapi mulai gugup.

"Aku juga tidak populer."

Temari bergerak-gerak gelisah.

_Apakah usahaku untuk membuat Shikamaru lebih memperhatikanku salah? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?_

"Aku juga tidak perhatian terhadapmu."

Temari menunduk.

_Jangan putuskan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Shikamaru. Aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikanku saja…_

"Aku _memang _bukan pria yang bisa mengumbar kata-kata romantis seperti yang lainnya, atau mengajakmu kencan di restoran mahal, atau mengirimimu puisi-puisi cinta setiap saat. Aku _memang_ bukan pria yang bisa membelikan barang-barang yang kau mau, atau melukis wajahmu di atas kanvas menjadi lukisan indah, atau populer dan dikejar-kejar gadis-gadis, atau menanyaimu sudah makan atau belum _setiap saat_," ungkap Shikamaru dengan nada datar, masih menatap Temari dengan tajam.

Temari berkeringat dingin. Dia merasakan sendiri telapak tangannya basah karena keringat dingin.

"Tapi aku rasa kau sudah tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu _setiap saat_ . Aku rasa kau tahu aku sudah _memberikanmu_ hatiku sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Aku rasa kau tahu aku sudah _melukismu_ di hatiku menjadi lukisan paling indah. Aku rasa kau tahu kalau aku bukan pria yang populer dan dikejar gadis-gadis dan menerimaku _apa adanya_. Aku rasa kau tahu kalau aku memperhatikanmu _dari jauh_ sehingga tidak perlu menanyaimu lagi, dan aku _pasti_ akan menjagamu sebelum kau jatuh sakit."

Temari merasa dia menelan ludah saja susah. Temari mencabut-cabuti rumput yang berada di sekitarnya dan melemparnya ke segala arah.

"Tapi ternyata aku salah, ya. Hahaha." Tiba-tiba Shikamaru tertawa hambar.

"Shika—"

"Mungkin caraku selama ini salah. Kau sudah bosan denganku, ya?"

_TIDAK!_

"TIDAK!"

"Sehingga kau mau diperhatikan dengan cara orang lain memperhatikan kekasihnya?" lanjut Shikamaru. Kini dia mulai bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya, dan mengambil tasnya.

"Shikamaru, bukan seperti itu!" Temari ikut-ikutan berdiri dan menyambar tasnya.

"Kau tidak merasa _beruntung_ karena memiliki kekasih _sepertiku_, ya?"

"Shika—"

"Aku pulang dulu. Hati-hati. _Bye_." Shikamaru berjalan menjauh dari taman tersebut— atau padang-rumput-yang-sangat-dicintai-Shikamaru— oh, entahlah.

Temari merasakan air matanya menetes-netes.

_Itu bukan artinya putus, kan?_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Temari segera menarik Tenten, Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata ke kelasnya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Mereka berempat terheran-heran dengan semangat Temari yang seperti itu.

"Dengar, kalian semua." Temari menunjuk mereka satu persatu dengan telunjuk kanannya. Tenten, Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata mengangguk-angguk walaupun mempertanyakan apa maksud Temari membawa mereka ke kelas Temari, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan kalian tentang perlakuan Shikamaru-_kun_ terhadapku."

Teman-teman Temari langsung mengangguk-angguk semangat. Oh, jadi ini yang mau dibicarakan Temari dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Temari menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Shikamaru mencintaiku _setiap saat_ . Shikamaru sudah _memberikan_ku hatinya kepadaku sejak pertama kali dia bertemu denganku. Shikamaru sudah _melukis_ku di hatinya menjadi lukisan paling indah. Shikamaru bukan pria yang populer dan dikejar gadis-gadis dan aku menerima dia _apa adanya_. Shikamaru memperhatikanku _dari jauh_ sehingga tidak perlu menanyaiku lagi, dan dia _pasti_ akan menjagaku sebelum aku jatuh sakit."

Mereka berempat mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Temari, dan mulut mereka berempat menganga lebar.

"Aku gadis yang beruntung! Oh, tidak. Aku gadis yang _paling _beruntung. Aku gadis yang _sangat_ beruntung karena memiliki Shikamaru-_kun_ sebagai kekasihku," Temari tersenyum puas dan memamerkan gigi-giginya yang bagus dan putih.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir seperti nanas berjalan menjauh dari kelas Temari setelah mendengar kata-kata yang diluncurkan gadis_nya_.

"Aku pemuda yang _sangat_ beruntung karena memiliki Temari-_chan_ sebagai kekasihku," bisiknya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Umm. Apa, ya. Mungkin di sini ada beberapa yang OOC (ada di warning, hihi) nggak bermaksud nge bash siapapun, oke?;) judul lagu terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift dengan judul yang sama *nyengir*. Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama atau gelar.**

**Review? :D**


End file.
